kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension of Death
The Dimension of Death is where souls are held to be judged according to the legends of the kingdom of Daventry, so it appears to be some kind of limbo. The dimension is ruled by Lord Azriel with the aid of his skeleton guards. The land is located under Daventry and the lands surrounding lands, however there is no physical entrances into the Dimension from the surface. Background The Dimension of Death is not physically connected to either Daventry or the The Swamp, although there are magical portals which can be found in each for the purposes of travel. These portals have been silent and unseen for centuries, and are but legend in Daventry. Only recently have they opened--as if in preface to the cataclysm. The first gate leads from the Kingdom of Daventry into the realm, known as Door of Divine Origin, the second is the Gate to Life which leads into the Swamp. The Dimension of Death is the holding place of souls awaiting judgment. Here Lord Azriel rules with the aid of his skeleton guards. Connor discovered the portals on his way to the Temple of the Sun. The River of Death passes through the dimension. It is unclear what particular afterlives this realm is connected to after one is judged. Though perhaps it leads to some kind of hell ("Hades"), though some kind of heaven may be implied as well, by the Sylph of Inner Beauty, and it likely connects to the Spirit-World of Ancient Souls as well. Locations *Door of Divine Origin *Pedestals of Death *Sanctum of Azriel *Compound of Death *Sylph's Fountain *:Torches of Righteousness *Halls of Life :*Hall of War :*Hall of Respite :*Hall of Immortality :*Hall of Justice *Skeleton Training Arena *Jail *East Tower *Northwest Tower *Southwest Tower *Shrine of Azriel's Hammer *River of Death *Bridge of Life *Gate to Life Behind the scenes "Roberta's point of view was that the "Dimension of Death" was not the under world(KQ6). It was a unique and different place." -Mark Seibert, Mask of Eternity's Producer. Several elements of the Dimension of Death originates from both Egyptian and Christian lore. The River of Death and the Scale of Justice originate in Egyptian myth. The Boatman is similar to Charon from Greek mythology. River of Death can be found in Christian literature as well. Pilgrim of Pilgrim's Progress had to travel through the River of Death to reach the Celestial City. Lord Azriel is derived from Azriel, the Angel of Death, but also shares elements of Anubis. The dimension is decorated with combination of Egyptian symbols (ankh, hieroglyphics, etc), Minoan (minotaurs), and Mesopotamian and Sumerian (bull/Gugalanna/Taurus) artwork. In Mesopotamian mythology, Gugalanna, the bull of heaven, was the first husband of Ereshkigal, the Goddess of the Realm of the Dead, a gloomy place devoid of light. Gugalanna was defeated by Gilgamesh, who represented the light of the sun. The bull was lunar in Mesopotamia (its horns representing the crescent moon). The constellation Taurus is related to the Mesopotamian and Sumerian bull god. The images of the Minotaur not only connects to the bull traditions, but is also a nod to the Dimension of Death being a sort of labyrinth for dead spirits. Lord Azriel has the head of a bull and is a minotaur-like figure, thus connecting both imagery. Category:Places Category:KQ8